Communication networks provide for communication connectivity between communication devices to permit the communication of data between the devices. Many varied types of communication networks have been deployed. Some of such communication networks provide for communication of data by way of wired connections, and some other of such communication networks provide for communication of data by way of radio connections. Interconnectivity provided between different networks provides for communication of data between communication devices connected to different communication networks.
Exemplary communication devices include processing devices, such as personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, and other radio communication devices.
Communication devices sometimes include data stores, herein referred to as databases, typically containing a plurality of data entries or records. Any of various databases are created and maintained at a communication device. For example, a wireless device having messaging capability, such as email messaging capability, maintains a message database formed of data entries or records each comprised of a message. The data records of a message database, as well as data records of another type of database, are often times backed-up at a remote location. Back-up of the data records, and resultant database, at the remote location permits the data to be recovered in the event that the data is corrupted or lost at the device at which the database is maintained. The back-up copy of the database is also used to install the database at a new or replacement communication device.
A synchronization operation is performed to synchronize the database maintained at the communication device and the database maintained at the remote location. A synchronization request and response procedure is sometimes utilized. Various problems can result when synchronizing a database with a back-up copy. For instance, if an unknown response to a synchronization request is returned, synchronization is not properly carried out. And, sometimes, an account associated with the database is disabled in the event that multiple, successive synchronization requests are generated.